Team Dobe
by Mrotrax
Summary: Naruto is placed on a team with Kiba and Shikamaru under Asuma, gaining the family he never had. But with Aklatsuki and the mysterious Fujin organization after him, can the new Team 10 last? Narusaku, Kibahina, Shikaino, AsuKure


Team Dobe: The Badass Brigade

Plot: They were the three worst students of their class, but under the tutelage of a great man, they became legends. Naruto, Kiba, Akamaru, Shikamaru and Asuma battle rogue and 'true' ninja, evil daimyos, Akatsuki and the mysterious Fujin organization.

Loyalty to my mother and J-Gundam will updated, I apologize for the delay

I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1: Comrades**

The sky was ablaze as the Village hidden in the Sky imploded, it's engines overloaded by three unlikely heroes. Shinno's mad plan of using the zero-tailed leech to gain unlimited power and conquer the hidden leaf village had been uncovered and foiled.

A simple open and shut mission, right?

Not likely.

One of our heroes had made some 'adjustments' to the power source, which had just exploded.

"Naruto!" Kiba Inuzuka howled as they plummeted through the air amid wreckage. "If we get out of this…remind me to kill you!"

"And what if we don't get out?" Naruto Uzumaki asked his 'brother' with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Then I'll kill you in hell!"

"Arf! Arf!" Akamaru yipped in agreement with his master as he attempted to bite Naruto on the rear.

"Save a piece of him for me!" Shikamaru Nara uncharacteristically roared, causing his teammates to stare at him uneasily. "What? It's always his fault we get into this troublesome kind of crap!"

"Oh, so now everything's my fault?" Naruto roared. "How about that time we got trapped in a cave by the enemy because you had to take a nap, pineapple head?"

"Don't forget the shogi match against the Shadow beast for our souls!" Kiba noted.

"Exactly!" Naruto smiled.

A minute of silence passed between the three.

"You ever think it'd end like this?" Kiba asked.

"Akamaru's a surprise."

"Arf!" the giant dog barked, insulted.

"If you guys want to live, I think I got an idea…." Shikamaru smiled as he pointed to some debris.

_Village hidden in the leaves_

"Where are those three?" Tsunade asked. "They were supposed to return…"

A loud crash filled all of Konoha's ears as something landed in the village square, leaving a mushroom cloud of dust.

"Milady," Shizune stated. "I believe that answered your own question."

"Can they ever come back from a mission without demolishing the village?" Tsunade chuckled as she headed out to greet her favorite team.

From the rubble emerged three young boys who had used the rubble to make makeshift air boards that sent them back home.

"That was even more fun than the last time we did that." Naruto beamed.

"I know, right?" Kiba beamed as the bumped fists along with Akamaru.

"Next time…" Shikamaru grumbled as he dusted himself off. "I choose when we blow the airship to hell."

"And how we goanna remember to have you choose?" Kiba asked.

"We won't." Naruto beamed. "He'll forget when he wakes up from his nap."

"What exactly is it with you boys and explosions?" Tsunade asked, already not believing whatever they'd tell her.

If they weren't the best ninja she had, Tsunade would've beaten, castrated and paralyzed the three boys in front of her. Then she'd fire them, only to hire them again. How'd she know that last little bit? She'd done it before. Twice.

"Missions accomplished, Lady Tsunade." Shikamaru saluted, handing a black vial and scroll. "We have Mukade's puppets, the Zero-tails' chakra and Shinno's body revival jutsu notes."

"Like I kept saying, nothing you guys couldn't handle."

The group turned to see Shikamaru's best friend Choji walking down the street with Ino Yamanka beside him. Smiling at their big-boned friend, the boys fist-bumped before Ino embraced Shikamaru, assaulting him with kisses and barely giving him time to breathe.

"Not that I …mind, but ….oh god, Ino…what's with the smooch-fest?' Shikamaru managed to get out amid kisses.

"You took on an entire nation by yourselves. I was worried sick!" Ino roared, making the smartest man in the Land of Fire cringe

"Looks like you'll be busy for a while Shadow-brain." Kiba smirked while Naruto grinned impishly.

"Anything you need the two of us for, granny?" Naruto smiled hopefully, only to start grow uneasy when his godmother returned with an evil smile.

"Aren't you two forgetting something?"

Naruto and Kiba looked at each other and shrugged.

"Don't think so." Naruto answered.

"Yeah, I mean Akamaru's here," Kiba noted. "The 9th is tomorrow, if you don't need us we'll hit Ichiraku's in a few…"

"Look at the time." Shizune smiled as she pointed behind them, semi-sorry for what was about to befall them.

The two boys then glanced at the clock-tower and cringed. 5:50.

"Crap! Initiate Plan YBGUPDOSA, bro!" Kiba hollered.

"Right behind you, dog-breath!" Naruto followed as he entered Kurama-charkra mode.

The two friends then raced off in the direction of Yamakana flowers, leaving a fire behind their feet. For reasons no one could figure out, Kiba kept up with his jinchuriki teammate step by step.

"What the heck is Plan YBG…?" Choji asked.

"Plan You're the Best Girlfriends in the Universe Please Don't Dump Our Sorry Asses." Shikamaru explained as he whispered to Ino huskily. "They're wrong about best girlfriend; I have that."

"Kind of wordy, don't you think?" Choji and Shizune noted, sweat-dropping.

"If it works for those two, I don't care." Shikamaru yawned as he strechted. "I'm beat. Think I'll go find a hammock." He didn't get to far though, with Ino clamped to his arm.

"How about a bed instead?" She cooed. "Daddy's on a mission for the next few days…"

Usually, Shikamaru would've groaned 'troublesome'. The way Ino was blinking however….

_In the words of Naruto…I am one lucky bastard._

Taking the beautiful blonde into his arms bridal style, Shikamaru waved goodbye to his best friend before racing to make up for lost time with his future wife.

At the same time, Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno were waiting outside the Katana, the club were their class hung out whenever they could. Everyone hated the lame name, but no one could come up with a better one.

A dust cloud heading their way caught their attention and Hinata beamed at the prospect at seeing her fiancé. Sakura inwardly smirked, interested in how her boyfriend was going to 'evade her anger' this time. In reality, she was looking very forward to seeing him, especially with the rumors he had single handily averted yet another invasion.

The dust cloud finally settled barely a second later, revealing the panting and sweaty forms of Naruto and Kiba, both holding a bouquet of their favorite flowers and box of chocolates. Akamaru, apparently oblivious to the inhuman pace his master had set, happily hopped over to Hinata, who immediately began petting him.

"Hello, Akamaru." She gently smiled. "How'd it go?"

"Arf, arf!" The dog yipped, relishing in the affection of his master's fiancé.

Naruto and Kiba then fell onto their knees and started bowing as if their lives depended on it.

"You're the best girlfriends in the universe, please don't dump our sorry asses!" they begged over and over again while crying frantically.

"Get up, you idiots." Sakura sighed. "You're embarrassing us and yourselves."

The two got up quickly, expecting a pounding from the 5th's apprentice. Instead, the girls instead took their gifts and gave each boy a kiss on the lips before they ventured in for a night of dancing, food and story-telling…or, in this case, bragging over who had landed the final blow during the big fight of their missions.

While Kiba fussed over the pregnant Hinata's every little need, Naruto and Sakura found a private table with a familiar couple:

"Falcon-aniki! Ayame-ni-chan!"

Naruto called over a blonde man in a completely red jonnin uniform with a white scarf and a beautiful lavender haired girl in a green kimono to their table.

This was Falcon and Ayame Uzumaki, Naruto's surrogate older siblings and temporary heads of the Uzumaki clan whenever he was on a mission.

"Naruto-kun!" Ayame beamed as she hugged her little brother and Falcon gave him a noogie. "How was the mission?"

"Oh you know; giant monsters, time travel, megalomaniacs, demons who think they can give a jinchuriki and run for their money…the usual."

The four then returned their table as they ordered some drinks.

"You missed nothing, just so you know." Falcon smirked. "Ryoma and Rouge moved their wedding to day after tomorrow, just so that you'd be there."

"Hey, is this a club or a formal dinner?" Kiba hollered. "Bro, dance off!"

"Get ready to lose dog breath!" Naruto smiled as they raced to the dance floor and started trying to outshine each other.

"Those two are such good friends…" Hinata smiled sweetly. Not everyone who heard that agreed with her once the 'good friends' started fighting amidst their dancing.

_Next day…_

_Konoha Prision, S-ranked wing_

"I'm here to visit prisoners 4781 and 5698."

"I'll buzz you in." the guard groaned, half asleep at 5 in the mourning with no coffee.

Naruto walked down the hall, ignorant of the scowls and insults inmates threw at him, including a certain white-haired academy teacher who'd revealed his secret.

"Hey guys."

In this rather large, semi-furnished cell lay two former S-rank missing-ninja of Konoha and two of Naruto's greatest enemies; Rin and Obito Uchiha. Rin was formerly known as Kagura and Obito had gone into the history books as Tobi/the 2nd Madara Uchiha

Usually, shinobi and kunochi were kept away, but Naruto had pulled a few strings so that these two long-lost lovers shared a cell.

Why? They were his father's students, Rin was Sakura's cousin and she and Obito probably would've raised him if fate hadn't screwed up his life.

"Hello, Naruto." Rin smiled as Obito held her in his arms and waved back. "We heard about Sky land. Nice job."

"I was goanna try and use them, but Shinno has this god-complex that made Pain's look like…what's her name…oh, you know…Kiba's girlfriend." Obitio mused, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"You'd think I'd remember one of the girls who destroyed the statue's arms….Anyways little buddy, not to be rude or anything, but…I thought you and your team are supposed to…."

"I wanted to come by while I had a chance. I always keep my promises." Naruto explained. "The 9th of every month, I visit you guys."

For an hour, the trio exchanged stories before Naruto got up to meet his teammates at a special place….

_Memorial stone_

"Hey there, sensei. It's us again."

The three young men and their dog saluted the memorial stone, where the name of their late mentor had been carved a few months ago. They still teared up at the memory of his death:

_Two nuke-ninja had entered the land of fire to capture Naruto. Shikamaru and his teacher had battled them head on at the boarder while Naruto and Kiba had been training in the Forest of Death to master their latest combo-attack. They had been alerted of their comrade's troubles, but only Kiba and Akamaru were allowed to aid, since if Naruto was captured, it would be the end of their home._

_The boy had arrived to see his master dying; an image that still haunted his dreams._

_Their sensei stayed alive long enough to have a final chat with them. He had whispered something into each of his pupils' ears before claiming he was pleased with life. He then died in his student's arms, a warm smile on his face._

Asuma Sarutobi had been more than a teacher to the boys. He had been a father-figure to Naruto and Kiba and had been the coolest guy Shikamaru had ever known. With his laid back but strict attitude, he was the perfect man to lead their ragtag team of misfits.

The adventures they'd gone on had formed a tightly-bonded father and sons group that rivaled the Sannin in fame. They had saved nations, averted invasions, and dethroned tyrants. They had even gone to hell and back to save a loved one. They had grown very close and Asuma himself became, according to his wife Kurenai, a model father.

Naruto had lived as an orphan and Kiba's father had died on a mission shortly before he graduated. Since the moment the team was formed, the two boys had competed for Asuma's attention, much to his chagrin. Initially, he had avoided choosing favorites, but the two wildcards eventually grew onto him and he soon found himself going out of his way to be fatherly to his students.

There had been the time Naruto's birthday had come up and his teammates, as much as they wanted to, had been unable to spend it with him. Asuma had dropped everything and spent what he would claim was one of the best days of his life with the boy he saw as the son he never had. After that, the two were never closer and Naruto even started calling Asuma 'Pops.'

Shikamaru had been the first to call Asuma a cool teacher and the two often played games together. In all their four years together, Asuma never won a single game against his student.

When Kiba first opened up with Hinata, Asuma gave the dog-obsessed boy tips on being romantic. Their sessions reminded him of how he'd started out with Kurenai. Shortly before his death, Kiba had asked him to become the godfather of his and Hinata's yet to be born child. The ecstatic Jonnin had finally given up smoking and started shopping for baby products, dedicating himself to being a good godfather, unaware he would also be an actual father.

To put it simply, the three boys had loved their sensei. They had no shame crying whenever they visited his grave.

Sakura, Hinata and Ino stayed behind and gave their boys the space they needed. Although it was hard to see them in heartbroken states, the girls recognized how dear their late teacher was to them.

"Here you go, Asuma." Shikamaru smiled sadly as he deposited a fresh package of cigarettes on the stone's foundation. "I won that shougi tournament, just like you said I would. The 12 guardians still want me to join them, and I'm thinking about saying yes just so that they'll stop bothering me. But then I remember little Hiruzen…."

Just a month ago, right before the team had headed off to war, Kurenai had given birth to a beautiful baby boy she named after her husband's father. The normally lazy Shikamaru had quickly developed fatherly instincts towards the boy (even cuddling with him and spoiling him rotten with toys and candy) and swore to make him his student when he came to age.

"It's a drag knowing I'll have time to kill until he's ready, but it's an even bigger drag knowing that I'll be on harder missions if I accept. Besides, Ino would kill me if anything happened to me. Think I'll stay here, but I guess you already knew that. See you later."

Kiba then stepped forward and laid a picture of himself, Akamaru and Hinata on the tombstone.

"Hey sensei. Tsunade says I'm goanna have a little girl." Kiba explained as Akamaru nuzzled the late Jonin's name. "Hinata wants to name her after your mom. Biwako Inuzuka-Hyuuga. I just wish you could've seen her. I just know she'll be the cutest thing ever."

Sighing, the two partners then stepped back and gave Naruto his time.

"Hey Pops." Naruto whispered, clearing his eyes. "You'd be happy to know Granny offered me a position as Leaf's Commander in Allied Shinobi. I don't know why either, but get this: I turned it down. Don't want to leave the team, I guess."

The stayed there in silence for a long time.

"Know I usually have a lot more to say, but….Wherever you are…I just hope…nah, I know you're proud of how we turned out. Anyway, you take care of the old man if you find him. We got to go."

The boys then smiled warmly at their beloveds and embraced them before taking off on their all day picnic date.

The field was lush and empty, perfect for three couples deeply in love to spend the best day off they'd had in a while.

"Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata beamed

The girls' sensei, her young son in her arms, then wandered over and joined the picnic. Kurenai handed Hiruzen over to the boys while she caught up with her students. The boys began spoiling the baby with sweets, toys and tickles and trying to get him to say their names. The girls smiled happily before they burst out in laughter when Kiba and Naruto got into a fight over what 'naki' meant in baby language.

From heaven, Asuma beamed down onto his students, pride filling his being.

Next:_ Flashback to the Chunnin Exams, when two new teams make their presence known as a new evil teams up Orochimaru._

_Rivals and allies: Team Jinchu and Team Uzumaki_

AN: Up until the Forest of Death, this story will be sort of like canon, then its all original adventures, twist and turns. (Nothing like the fillers, except maybe Fire Temple)

This chapter is post-series, but the fic will cover everything from first mission to the 4th war (not necessarily in order)

Read and Review!


End file.
